


The Giants' Dance

by KProject



Category: Asteroids
Genre: Adventure, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KProject/pseuds/KProject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Stone giants dance in the Heavens above<br/>Drifting, floating by gravity's command<br/>Their embrace far from gentle as a dove<br/>They offer no guidance and no demand</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Giants' Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Stone giants dance in the Heavens above  
> Drifting, floating by gravity's command  
> Their embrace far from gentle as a dove  
> They offer no guidance and no demand

Stone giants dance in the Heavens above  
Drifting, floating by gravity's command  
Their embrace far from gentle as a dove  
They offer no guidance and no demand

The ballet is joined by one flesh and bone  
Who tries to these rocks, from the void, erase  
The disparate sailor always is lone  
His foes shall not fade 'less he learns some grace

The intruder who strikes with spears of light  
'Gainst titans who've wrought against him no fault  
They hold no malice against the errant knight  
But are not helpless against his assault

For one false step amongst these stars  
And you're shrapnel drifting in Heaven far


End file.
